


【朝耀】狐狸是液态的

by YaoDU



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoDU/pseuds/YaoDU





	【朝耀】狐狸是液态的

早在出生伊始，亚瑟·柯克兰就已意识到自身将承担的许多不幸。在他的破败的家族里，喷泉枯萎，玫瑰凋零，那些长辈一边重述着祖辈的荣光，一边把振兴家族的希望压在他们身上。作为一个从小就显露了聪慧特质的孩子，继承了祖祖辈辈的绿眸和粗眉，亚瑟注定要在不平凡度过。他三岁就开始接受教育，学习如何打马球、如何吻女士的手背而不失礼，学习神学和数学以及拉丁文，共有十三位老师对他进行教导。亚瑟·柯克兰的人生未来清晰可见，其他的道路都被切断，唯有满足父母的希望才是唯一。  
他很快成长为有头有脸的士绅，学会了和同伴们讨论国王政治以赢得尊敬，知道如何开玩笑在欢笑以上、皱眉以下，知道如何建立起一个公司并把它发展壮大，却不清楚自己生来有什么意义。当亚瑟·柯克兰一次测验不及格，一次失误或者失败，父母叹息和责骂无疑让他惭愧难堪，也让他怀疑自身的意义。他不愿意看到父母难过，只好更加努力朝着他们期望的方向前行，却因此感到痛苦不堪，因为心里的道路和脚下大相径庭。他对他们又爱又恨：讨厌父母压在自己肩上的期望，又高兴于目标一步步到达时他们的微笑和鼓励。在其中反复徘徊了二十五年，直到创立汽车企业，生产商品，打压对手，财富源源不断喷涌而来；直到父母因酒精中毒去世，悲伤之余，亚瑟·柯克兰还感到一丝解脱。可当他望向未来，看到前路漫长，迷雾重重，自己已无法承受走到尽头的漫长等待；周围热闹非凡，无人靠近自己的心，索性举办一场又一场荒诞宴会，在狂欢和喧闹中荒废时光。  
自从王耀出现，把亚瑟从喧闹宴会中解救出来，他已有差不多四个月没有办宴会了，但是亚瑟依旧觉得那段时光难以启齿。首先在别人眼中他是家族的希望，柯克兰汽车企业的董事长，事业的开创者和振兴者，具有先祖航海远征的智慧和魄力。就连他在香槟池里连干三杯然后疯狂呕吐，人们也依旧这么赞赏他，围着他欢呼雀跃。亚瑟完全不希望人们知道他举办宴会是为了躲避某种责任或者现实，更不希望人们知道曾经有一段时间他非常愚蠢地想死。但王耀不一样，亚瑟希望他知道自己的全部，但又不希望他知道自己有这一面——如果他知道了，会怎么看自己？可是这才是真正的亚瑟，除去柯克兰的姓氏，剥开层层光环，他只不过是一个喜欢犹豫徘徊的人，并且总是不断尝试逃避。  
不过既然王耀从某种程度上已经算作自己重要的人，他就下决心让王耀知道这些。王耀病彻底地好了之后，他们一起去外面散步。从辉煌的大门沿台阶向下，踏上草坪。亚瑟的房子建在一个半岛上，从草坪向西延伸过去就是漫无边际的海洋。他们无目的地走着。王耀好奇地看着那个木砌的小码头，旁边还停着亚瑟的几艘帆船。负责看管帆船的人十分殷勤地告诉他还有水上飞机，问他要不要坐。王耀正犹豫，亚瑟打住他的念头，告诉他自己有话要说。他们再向前走了一段，越发清晰地看见海上的月亮。这时亚瑟停住，看着波光粼粼的海面，任凭心中惊涛骇浪。他站了半天，吹着海风，感到犹豫又错乱，想说的话哽在喉头怎么吐都吐不出来，挣扎半天，为这样的自己感到恼火，最终想回去。突然王耀指着海上，扯了扯亚瑟的袖子：“亚瑟，那里漂了几朵玫瑰。”  
亚瑟定睛去看，还真是这样。海面上几朵玫瑰，殷红得像凝结的血，星星点点地浮在水面上。  
“太奇怪了……”王耀喃喃自语。  
“没什么奇怪的，”不知从哪来的勇气，“有的人九十岁还有一颗童心，有的人年纪轻轻就想着去死。”他看着王耀，“我觉得这些人很可笑。”  
“我才不觉得，你都没经历人家那些……”  
“我以前，以前有过这种想法。”亚瑟一说出来，瞬间觉得自己蠢爆了。王耀看他的时候，他已经扭过头去。  
王耀把他的头掰过来：“有什么好害羞的？”“我没有害羞！”亚瑟气急败坏。  
两人对视，凑得很近，睫毛简直要缠在一块。王耀的眼神澄澈无比，亚瑟的心思浑浊不堪。然后他们同时感到不好意思，于是别过脸去，王耀还咳了一声：“以前我也想过，但是后来我觉得死了太寂寞，我就断了这个念头。”  
亚瑟沉默，他主要是震惊于王耀的知识面之广：一只连衰老是什么都不知道的狐狸居然知道寂寞。他看向王耀，王耀罕见的情绪低落。亚瑟想起王耀的尾巴，想起某次做爱间歇，王耀曾经对他说自己活了五千年，五千年才得六条尾巴——一个活了五千年的狐狸，周围又都是白雪皑皑，怎么会不知道寂寞呢？  
世界上的许多人也知道寂寞的滋味，正因如此才不会有那么多人义无反顾地迈向死亡。快乐不会永远存在，没有人永远都开朗向上。人们在哭的时候，在绝望的时候，难道都没有都想过死亡吗？但又因为各种各样的原因打消了念头：不想让父母失望、今天的梅花糕好好吃、新买的衣服还没穿、喜欢的小说没有追完……这么多的理由，站在背后的永远是那句话：我不舍得。不舍得这个世界上这么多的毛茸茸，不舍得那些鲜花烂漫咤紫嫣红，不舍得爸妈难过，不舍得新衣服，我不舍得。  
——我不舍得离开这个世界。  
——我怕孤独。  
礼炮日复一日地响起，乐手拉起手风琴，侍者在其中穿梭不停。人们的纷纷杂杂的笑声和说话声，伴着手风琴声一起，间接夹杂着几声叫嚷，形成一个涡流般把宴会上的人席卷囊括其中。在这个涡流里孤独仿佛被排除在外，而亚瑟·柯克兰沉迷其中。在大肆欢宴里，在日夜狂欢中，他所逃避的不过是对孤独的恐惧。  
亚瑟这才发现他们两个如此相像：不论是对天生命运的抗拒，还是对孤独的厌恶。  
他笑起来。心里突然有了一个念头。  
王耀莫名其妙地看着他：“你笑什么？”  
亚瑟答非所问：“王耀，你会跳舞吗？”  
王耀摇摇头。  
“那我教你。”  
亚瑟拉着他去两人第一次遇见的地方，那正是欢宴之地。亚瑟在他的家里搭了一个酒吧。上面露出天空，壁柜里玻璃杯闪着光，墙上的壁灯曾经有杂耍演员倒挂其上，分发给每一个客人方糖，舞池里充盈的是美酒和欢闹，还有年轻女孩的耳环碰撞。如今这些全都消失不见。只剩下亚瑟和王耀两个人。  
“我小时候，老师曾经教过我跳交际舞，还有探戈。”亚瑟示意侍者打开音乐，奇怪，不是舞曲，是一首歌，叫做《卡萨布兰卡》，“那时候是我觉得是最开心的事。”  
音乐舒缓地在空气中荡漾。亚瑟拉住不知所措的王耀的手，让他把一只手搭在自己的肩上，自己则一手搂住王耀的腰：“对，对，就是这样。你紧张什么？我往哪边你就往哪边，现在——三，二，一，把左脚迈出去，力度缓一些，不是踢人。”  
空荡荡的大厅里，男声唱：  
I fell in love with you watching Casablanca.  
看着《卡萨布兰卡》这部片时，我爱上了你。  
他们一起迈了几步。王耀一手扶住亚瑟的肩，一只手被亚瑟握着。他紧紧地贴着亚瑟。亚瑟能听见王耀的呼吸声。月空高悬，月色朦胧，他叫王耀抬起头来，然后他们相互望着，彼此之间隔了一抹月光。  
Back row of the drive in show in the flickering light  
当时汽车电影院的后排灯光闪烁不定  
Popcorn and cokes beneath the stars became champagne and caviar  
爆米花和可乐在星光下变成了香槟和鱼子酱  
亚瑟忽然牢牢箍住王耀的腰转了一圈。王耀吓了一跳，然后惊魂未定地笑了一下。接着他们再次旋转，周围的一切景物也随着模糊起来，仿佛时空错乱，岁月倒流，一切转瞬即逝，王耀只能听到亚瑟的心怦怦地跳，感到头晕目眩，可是再次忍不住笑起来。亚瑟也笑眼弯弯，然后一低头，吻住了他的唇。  
Holding hands 'neath the paddle fans in Rick's Candle lit cafe  
在点着烛光的里克咖啡馆里的吊扇下牵手  
Hiding in the shadows from the spies  
我们躲在聚光灯照不到的阴影里  
Moroccan moonlight in your eyes  
你的眼里映着摩洛哥的月光  
王耀的胳膊求救般环住亚瑟的脖子，亚瑟搂着他的腰，踩着纷乱的舞步踏碎了月光。他们亲了又亲，直到气喘吁吁。  
Oh A kiss is still a kiss in Casablanca  
卡萨布兰卡的亲吻依旧  
But A kiss is not a kiss without your sigh  
但没有了你的叹息，那吻已不成吻  
亚瑟松开王耀衬衫的最顶一颗扣子，接着那些贝壳质的纽扣依次滑脱，他把那件衬衫从王耀瘦窄的肩头剥落，那肩膀还连着锁骨，此时它正随着主人的呼吸和紧张起伏像欲飞的蝶。亚瑟把他搂在怀里，轻吻着王耀的脖颈。王耀觉得被他的呼气弄得很痒，用软绵绵的指尖解开亚瑟的扣子，才解开一半，亚瑟手捧着他的脸，重又来亲他的嘴儿。两个人跌跌撞撞，向钢琴靠去。  
Please come back to me in Casablanca  
请回来卡萨布兰卡找我吧  
I love you more and more each day as time goes by  
随着时光流逝，我一天比一天更爱你  
I love you more and more each day as time goes by  
随着时光流逝，我一天比一天更爱你  
王耀的嘴被亲得通红，脸颊也漫上桃花。月光在睫毛上滑过，闪着微亮的光。一阵错乱的乐声突兀地响起，王耀的背感到冰凉。原来他们靠在了钢琴上。亚瑟吻过他的锁骨，手揉着他的乳粒，“唔哼。”王耀仰起头，亚瑟脱下王耀的裤子，把王耀压倒在钢琴上，激起几个音符，王耀的小腿夹着亚瑟的腰，上身躺在钢琴背，已是全身赤裸，身子骨瘫软，头发在琴面上散开，月亮照在他的身上，莫名其妙让人想起一湾汇满月光的小溪。亚瑟分开他的双腿插进去，两者交合，小船在阵阵的波涛中一下一下到达顶峰，而对岸则是春风妩媚，桃花吻面。  
自此两人的感情发生了些许改变，彼此多了精神依托。他们做爱的次数减少。他们一起散步，坐帆船出海（这时亚瑟才发现王耀晕船得厉害，被迫打消了水上飞机的计划），吹风，品尝食品（口味大相庭径）。傍晚夜幕将近，王耀躺在亚瑟怀里，两人十指相扣，有时候说些话，有时候不说。  
随着认识一层层深入，亚瑟发现一个曾被极力掩盖的事实：王耀不识字。准确的说是听得懂英文，不识英文字，中文字却认得极好。亚瑟暗猜王耀和那神秘的东方古国有什么关联，便带王耀听了些中国戏曲，却没有得到什么特别的反应，反而唤起他的回忆。他说他姐姐王春燕有一枝桃花，素手一挥，天下百花随之开放，直到冰蔓上花蕊，太阳一晒便融化成水。  
他想起他姐姐，眉间便多了些忧愁。那段时间王耀看太阳的频率大为增加，他常常盯着太阳，有时甚至忽略亚瑟，直到黄昏沉日，他紧张的情绪才有所缓解，可又带了点失望。正是从那个时候王耀开始满怀心事，和亚瑟说话也心不在焉。有次王耀躺在亚瑟怀里，突然起身亲他，弄得亚瑟不知所措。他们一夜交欢。第二天太阳照亮清晨，亚瑟无意中从窗外望去，发现在海平线上不知何时升起一座重檐九脊顶的建筑，翘檐叠鳞，梁枋彩画，好似仙人下界，乐声飘飘。  
他没有叫醒王耀，当机立断决定搬离这里。可当他拿起电话，对方显示一番嘈杂的忙音，信号似乎被切断。亚瑟记起自己还有几辆车，于是抱起沉睡中的王耀往车库赶。仆人们一夕之间都不见了，亚瑟只觉得毛骨悚然，但更增加了抗争的决心。他走得太急，不小心把王耀弄醒了。王耀刚想发脾气，见亚瑟神情凝重，然后他猜到什么，不等亚瑟阻拦就往海上望去，看到那座熟悉的建筑。他没有意外，而是要亚瑟停下，亚瑟不肯，王耀挣脱开他的怀抱，赤脚踩在地上。他的头发还很乱，他们昨晚刚吻过对方，他看着亚瑟：“去哪儿都没用。”  
“——你要离开这里吗？”  
王耀不回答，偏过头看着别处。一阵酸楚涌上亚瑟心头，过了很久，他才说：“好吧，好吧，那我们先回房间去。”亚瑟把王耀抱起来，怕他再着凉了。  
房间里，两人沉默着。王耀靠在窗边，望着外面，亚瑟看着他。那日光越来越盛，侵染了王耀的头发，恍惚之中，亚瑟似乎看到一丝白发。  
太阳越发盛大，已经隔绝了黑夜，只剩下白天。不分昼夜的日晒，把房前的草坪烤焦，金属滚烫，日光蔓延到每一处，用以抵挡的窗帘干燥以至皲裂，轻轻一吹便化作尘埃。在那段时间，王耀开始衰老。只过了三天，他的黑发染尘，身上皮肤起皱，手上有微微的青筋突出。他的脸一开始尽力保持不变，可后来眼角也攀上细纹，嘴唇不再像以前殷红饱满。王耀每天都看镜子，心情不定，甚至连饭也吃不下，不愿意面对亚瑟。  
有一天，亚瑟迫着在沉沉阳光睡去之后醒来，发现王耀已经换上了初见时那套服饰，眼神也一如当初温柔明亮。  
“——你要走了吗？”他的心里塌了一个洞，一说话就一抽一抽地疼。  
王耀不说话，对他笑着——这时阳光璀璨如盛金流淌，充盈整个房间，亚瑟不顾一切地上前抱住王耀，王耀用手盖住他的眼睛：“别看我，我丑啦。”  
亚瑟说不出话来，望着王耀的眼睛，明白哪怕黑发染尘，皮肤起皱，可只要王耀的眼眸里依旧盛着万顷余晖、琥珀美酒，依旧那么笑着，依旧温柔地看着这世上一切，他的心里就毫无疑问地依旧泛起痛苦和眷恋的涟漪。  
河流流淌，时光飞逝，王耀在亚瑟怀里，头发变白，容颜枯萎，转瞬之间化为枯骨，接着化为尘埃，最终消失不见。这时候阳光也渐渐熄灭，这时已经是夜晚，月亮如水拂过大地。亚瑟朝窗外望去，却看见月色清亮，海面上开满了玫瑰花。


End file.
